


Rain Keeps Falling

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Bad times for everyone, Bit of violence and swearing, Future, Gen, M/M, Negative towards Finn, Prison/hospital references, References to self-harm, Spoilers, Talk about scars, non-explicit reference to suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Robert can't handle the Barton brothers asking if things are 'alright'.Short bit of something that I needed to get off my chest.Now with added Robert/Diane and Robert/Diane/Cain!





	1. Chapter 1

“He’ll get the support he needs now,” Cain assured pushing a pint towards Robert. 

Robert didn’t respond beyond the smallest of nods. He was too exhausted for anything else. 

“Vic said she’d have Liv round hers again tonight,” Charity told him from over the bar.

Vic had been brilliant recently. Robert managed the smallest of smiles then ran a hand down his face, “I’m going to swap with Chas in the morning.”

Cain put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, “He’ll be alright, you know. Our Aaron-"

The door to the Woolpack swung open behind them and Robert visibly darkened at sight of who entered. Cain turned to look,

“Ok…Robert-" Cain warned, low and firm moving his hand now to the younger man’s chest as he turned.

“No, Cain, let him go,” Charity contradicted.

“Is everything alright?” Pete asked from behind Finn as they stopped in the doorway. It had been impossible to miss their frosty welcome. 

“Wrong question,” Charity muttered as Robert failed to keep his calm and launched forward. Cain immediately had his arms round his middle. 

“Robert, this won’t help,” the older man shouted. Robert relented in his grip after a few seconds, breathing heavily in front of a terrified Finn. The whole pub had gone quiet behind them.

Finn was wide-eyed, “Has something happened?”

Robert scoffed and hung his head. The fight had drained. Cain cleared his throat, “Aaron’s been moved to hospital.”

“Oh my-" Finn started.

“Is he- did he-" Pete stuttered. 

Robert’s head shot up, “Oh so you care now? Didn’t care the first time did you?”

Pete recoiled knowingly but Robert’s question left others confused. Not wanting this to get severely out of hand, Cain tried to intervene, “Let’s get you in the back, yeah?” He put a hand on Robert’s arm and gave a push. Robert shrugged him off,

“We could’ve moved on, Finn. We could have just moved on,” Robert’s voice was beginning to break. 

Finn flinched, “I didn’t- Aaron went too-"

“Erm…in Finn’s defence,” Eric decided to step up, creeping forward from a nearby table, “Aaron did hit Kasim.”

There was a moment where everyone just looked at Eric but then Robert shook his head in renewed anger, “Exactly. Aaron hit Kasim. Kasim was the victim. But did Kasim call the police? No, no, he didn’t. He wanted to move on.”

Eric narrowed his eyes clearly confused and Robert laughed darkly and turned to the entire pub, “Oh, I thought everyone knew? I thought everyone knew that Finn called the police. Finn, who Aaron had tried to cheer up that afternoon by taking him for coffee. Finn, who knows all the shit Aaron’s been through. Finn, who is supposed to be a mate.”

“It’s not like-" Finn began but Pete put a hand on his shoulder.

“Perhaps we should leave.”

“Yeah, yeah, perhaps you should. Perhaps you should go and trash Kasim’s flat again,” Charity stated, “’Cos you are Mister Innocent in all this.”

“I got cautioned for that,” Finn responded pathetically and this time Cain wasn’t quick enough; Robert had Finn pinned up against the wall.

“I will never forgive you,” Robert snarled in his face, “You are a vindictive, cowardly, fucked up little snake and you’ve caused Aaron, you caused Aaron-“ Robert released the grip on Finn’s jacket as he started to crumble. Finn ducked out and fell towards his brother.

Robert pointed a shaking finger, “You have caused my beautiful, beautiful husband to-to-" He couldn’t carry on and felt the strong arms of Cain wrap around him as sobs wracked through his body. 

Nobody noticed the Barton’s leave.

Diane moved round quickly from where she had been sat with Eric and Cain turned Robert so he was placed carefully into his step-mum’s arms. 

“Shhh, son. It’ll be ok. I’ve got you.” She soothed into his hair. She gently started to guide him towards the backroom.

Cain stood in the middle of the pub feeling dazed until he felt a hand run down his arm and familiar, comforting Scottish tones in his ear,

“Are you alright?” Moira questioned gently.

“I can’t believe we’re here again,” he admitted quietly. The pub had started to gain life again around them but they just stood looking at each other, understanding.

“If you want to talk…” Moira began but was interrupted by Debbie entering pub quickly behind them,

“Hey, dad, Pete said something about Aaron?” She asked. Moira instantly dropped her arm and Cain turned slowly reluctant to break the moment, 

“Yeah, erm, things aren’t good,” Cain told her and Debbie’s face fell. 

“Oh God- is he-"

“Let’s get a drink, eh?” Cain said, flashing small, tired smiles at Debbie and then one at Moira. Moira nodded and walked away. 

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has discussion of self-harm and scars.

After Diane had led Robert into the back, she had just let him cry into her shoulder. He must have calmed down at some point though because she had stood and announced that she would make them both a ‘good cup of tea’. Robert guessed that was what had been placed down in front of him now as she returned to sit next to him; he was too out of it to really look.

“There were twenty-three,” the words were out of Robert’s mouth before he had even registered them but he sensed Diane pause mid-sip to listen. “There were twenty-three,” he repeated quietly.

“Twenty-three?” Diane put her cup down and tilted her head. 

Robert took a breath, “Eleven of them are on his stomach. There’s the big one from-from the crash and then he has five either side.” 

Diane ducked her head; she hadn’t expected this topic of conversation, “scars?”

“He says he never intended to make it even,” Robert snorted darkly, not really recognising that he was speaking to someone else anymore, “Then there are the five on his chest. The last of the ones that probably will fade to nothing. The ones on his arm won’t. Not if he keeps itching them. I hold his hand sometimes to get him to stop. He calls me soft.’ 

Robert’s voice broke and he clenched his eyes to try and will away fresh tears. Diane ran a hand down his back, “Robert, you don’t-"

“Four,” Robert cut in firmly, opening his eyes and taking a shuddery breath to continue, “there are four on his arm. He says it’s just that one that itches though.”

“That one?” Diane questioned, gently.

Robert blinked at her and shrugged sadly, “the…erm…Gordon.”

Diane’s hand stopped moving on Robert’s back and he felt her tense, “Robert… I should hav- I’m sorr-"

“We made it through, Diane,” Robert interrupted, not wanting apologies or sympathy about any of that now; it was too much. 

The hand started moving again on Robert’s back and they shared a look of understanding before Robert chose to continue, surprising Diane by suddenly smiling, “He has one on his knee. He likes that one. Got it ‘saving Adam’s life’ at the scrapyard apparently.” Robert laughed fondly, “Nicola said they were mucking about. I still don’t know what’s actually true.”

“I’d say the latter,” Diane commented with a smirk. 

“So would I,” Robert nodded, “They caused mayhem in A&E. Vic said it was like dealing with kids.”

“Oh Victoria would have revelled in bossing those two about,” Diane pointed out, pleased to hear Robert huff out a laugh. But the brief light was gone almost as soon as it came,

“He has one on his shin. Something school related. He would never tell me,” Robert lowered his head, “And then there is the one on his ear. That one- that one- Oh God, Diane.”

Diane shuffled closer, moving her arm around Robert’s shoulders and pulling him close as he crumbled, 

“He has twenty-seven now,” Robert cried into her embrace, “There’s- there’s-ther-" Diane tried to shush him as he struggled to speak between his harsh broken sobs.

“Robert, you have to breathe, pet, come on,” Diane whispered, doing her best to calm him down.

“I’m sorry,” Robert mumbled against her shoulder after he gained control.

“Hey hey,” Diane reassured, “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

Robert pulled back from her and shook his head, “I’ve let him down, Diane.”

“No, no,” Diane stated firmly, reaching across to thumb tears off his cheeks, “Don’t you dare say that.”

“I was supposed to protect him.”

Diane shifted so she was facing Robert and had his full attention, “Robert, you have been brilliant, ok? This- this- what’s happening now is hell, ok? But you listen to me, Robert Sugden-Dingle, you have not let Aaron down. You are being the best husband in the worst circumstances and no-one, you hear me, no-one is blaming you.”

Robert stared at Diane wanting to believe but unable to fully take it in; he had never felt so lost. 

“I hate this,” he admitted, “I hate it.”

Diane pulled him into a hug again, “I know, I know.”  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much to all who left kudos and wonderful feedback on the last chapter. It was only supposed to be a one time thing but you all spurred me on :-) ( I am hoping to so some Coira for those that asked)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The responses to the last chapter blew me away- thank you so much everyone. I am sorry for not replying individually but my tablet confuses me. lol.
> 
> (There is some Coira to come, I promise)

Robert pulled back from Diane and rubbed at his eyes forcefully. He had never cried so much as he had these last few days. He started as something was pushed into his hands but relaxed when he realised it was just the cup of tea, 

“Drink this,” Diane said, “Come on.”

It was only when he felt the warm soothing liquid hit the back of his throat, he realised how dry and rough he felt. 

He offered Diane a small smile of gratitude, taking a few more sips before placing the cup back down. He closed his eyes,

“Do you know what I hate the most?” he whispered. Diane put a hand on his knee and he opened his eyes to look at her, “I hate that he keeps apologising. He keeps saying sorry like it’s his fault. It’s not his fault, Diane. It’s not.”

“I know that,” Diane squeezed his knee.

Robert shook his head as if she didn’t quite understand, “I mean for any of it, Diane. Not really. I know, I know he went too far when he lashed out at Kasim. I know that. But I’ve lashed out before. You could argue that I’ve lashed out in far worse ways.”

“Well,” Diane sighed, “I waved a gun in someone’s face. And put a brick through their window.”

“Exactly,” Robert threw his hands up, “So why aren’t we in prison? Why is it always Aaron? You know, he did time for something he didn’t even do when there are people round here-“ Robert stood up as his anger built, “There are people round here who-“

“I know I’ve beaten people up far worse,” Cain admitted from the doorway, causing both Diane and Robert to turn in surprise. The older man shrugged, “I don’t know how our Aaron always manages to cop it.”

Robert gestured at him and then balled his hands into fists at his sides, “I want to kill, Finn. I honestly don’t trust myself not to.”

“You have to let that go,” Diane told him with a hint of warning in her voice and a glance at Cain to make sure he didn’t encourage anything. Robert blew up again first though,

“And Doug!” he gritted, “Calling Aaron a ‘mindless thug.’

“You what?” Cain stepped further into the room.

Diane cringed, “I blasted him for that.”

“But that’s what people will think,” Robert told her. He ran a hand through his hair, “And it’s so far far from the truth.” His shoulders dropped as the anger disappeared into sadness once more, “Aaron isn’t a ‘danger to society’. He’s a danger to himself. I just- I just- I can’t.” He really didn’t want to cry again. 

“Robert, love, come and sit back down,” Diane encouraged, “Finish your tea.”

“Because tea will make everything better,” Robert spat out but he caught the small flash of hurt in his step-mum’s eyes and sighed, “Sorry. Sorry.” He walked back to the sofa and plonked down heavily, head in hands. 

“You will get through this, Robert. You and Aaron,” Diane reassured. 

Robert looked up, glancing between Diane and Cain, “Everyone says Aaron is strong. And he is. He is the strongest person I know.” His eyes welled and he bit his lip, “But how many times can he be pulled to pieces and still be expected to fit back together. I’m- I’m- terrified that this is it.”

“It’s not, Robert. Ok, it’s not,” Cain told him firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Like I tell our Chas, you’ll be there for Aaron and we’ll be there for you.”

“He’s right,” Diane agreed. 

“But what if I’m not enough.” There, Robert had said it now.

Unexpectedly, Cain was suddenly bent down in front of him, “Look, I’m not going to pretend that our Aaron doesn’t need the help of professionals. I think we all see that. But you are an idiot if you don’t realise how important you are.”

Robert blinked at him. He searched the older man’s face for the lie but there were only kind eyes filled with sincerity. Cain even smiled,

“I’ve never seen our Aaron as happy as he was when he married you. You have got this, Sugden.”

“Dingle,” Robert stated almost instinctively. 

Cain raised his brow, “What?”

“I’m Robert Sugden-Dingle now,” Robert told him, the corners of his mouth twitching. 

“You’ve not drunk out of the welly,” Cain said, eyes challenging.

“Yeah but…Aaron’s seen me naked.”

Cain pulled a face and then both men laughed. Diane narrowed her eyes, “I feel like I have missed something.”  
…


End file.
